I Hate My Fate
by Emmett Princess
Summary: Seth is 20 years old and a pig. Kenzi is 19 and very blunt. They can't stand each other so what happens when Seth realizes that Kenzi is his imprint? Warning Rated MA for Adult Content
1. Home

_Chapter 1: Home_

Kenzi POV

I ran along the edge of First Beach taking in the smell of the ocean. It had been forever since I ran on this beach. La Push is my home but I haven't lived here since I was about nine years old. My parents divorced and I was forced to live with my mom, while my older brother Jared got to stay with my dad. I turned ten in Manhattan, New York. If I was truthful I hated it in New York because Jared and I were inseparable until the divorce. I finally got enough money saved up to transfer to Forks Community College to finish my teaching degree.

I turned up my iPod as I ran trying to burn off some energy before going to find Dad and Jared. The skies were dark and grey, which meant a storm was about to hit. I was dressed in jogging pants and a sweatshirt. If it was going to downpour any second I'd be drenched. Mother Nature must have been pissed at me because the rain poured down soaking me from head to toe. I ran as fast as I could, trying to get out of the storm before I was soaked to the bone. I could barely see in front of me, when I ran into someone. I looked up and saw a very large guy standing before me. He was shirtless in the middle of a rainstorm was this guy stupid or something?

"Oh crap, I'm so sorry I can't see much in this rain," I said quickly. I felt like an idiot for not watching where I was going.

The guy smiled down at me. "It's alright. I need to pay more attention to where I'm going. I'm sorry Sweets. I'm Brady by the way," he extended his hand to mine.

I took his hand and smiled shyly. "Hi, Brady I'm Kenzi, nice to meet you. Sorry I zone out when the iPod is on."

Brady gasped loudly. "Kenzi Wahalla? Oh my god Kenny is that you?"

I stepped back from Brady a bit. "Yes, I'm a Wahalla do I know you?" I asked quietly. I didn't recognize Brady but that didn't mean anything since I haven't been home in ten years.

"Yes you do Kenzi, you grew up with me remember? Brady Call. You look amazing," he said shyly. Why was he acting so odd if he grew up with me?

My eyes must have looked like saucers but I couldn't seem to stop freaking out. "Hi Brady, how are you? Good god you're huge!" I squeaked. Did I really have to squeak when I said that?

Brady picked me up in his massive arms "I'm great Kenzi. What brings you home after all this time?"

I smiled a real smile those were rare for me. "Well I want to finish my teaching degree and then get a job at our tribal school."

"You're a teacher? That's awesome, Sweetie. Jay will be excited to hear that," he said pulling me in for a quick hug.

I inhaled deeply taking in the scent of the ocean water. "Speaking of Jay, do you know where I could find him?"

"I sure do," Brady said with a laugh. "He's at my house with Collin and Sam they're going over some things. I can take you over there if you want me to; it's not too far from here."

"Oh no, I couldn't inconvenience you like that Brady, I'll just walk there if you tell me where you live. Unless you live at the same house that you did when I was younger, I still remember how to get there," I laughed.

Brady set me on my feet and took my hand. "Now Kenzi Denise Wahalla you know I was raised to walk pretty girls wherever they needed to go and I don't intend on stopping now just because you are grown up. My dad would freak if I did that to his Goddaughter, of all the pretty girls in the world."

I laughed for the first time in years. "Well, I wouldn't want to get you in trouble with your dad over that so I'll let you walk with me back to your house but don't try anything funny or I'll have to kick your ass," I joked poking him in the chest.

We walked for about ten minutes before we stood in front of the pale blue house I remembered from my childhood. Everything looked the same, but different. The house was aged and slightly worn. I heard the sound of deep voices coming from inside. Brady stepped in front of me and opened the door with a smile. I smiled back and nervously took a few steps forward until I was inside the doorway.

Brady went into the kitchen and looked back at me with a smile. "Hey Jay someone is here and they're looking for you stud," he said making me laugh. I was surprised how laughing had become so easy now.

A tall and built guy followed Brady out of the kitchen and stood no more than two feet from me. "Okay Brady who wanted me?" he asked. "I was stuffing my face!" Is that really Jay?

Brady walked behind me and chuckled "This little cutie wanted you Jay. She's been looking everywhere for you. I kind of ran into her on the beach when I went for a run earlier. I told her that I knew who you were and I offered to bring her here so that she could stop looking so hard for you. "

Jared studied me closely like he'd never seen me before in his life. "I'm sorry sweetie, do I know you? You don't look like the type of girl I'd go after. I like my girls with a more fully figured body," he laughed. Was he really this much of an asshole now?

I almost smacked him "Yes asshole, you do know me. I'm Kenzi does the name ring any bells? If not then allow me to refresh your memory for you. I'm your little sister you fucking prick," I snapped. I knew I was probably a bit too harsh with my response, but he pissed me off.

Jared ran to me like his life depended on it. "Kenzi I'm so sorry for talking to you like that, I thought that you were a girl from another reservation trying to start trouble for me since I'm married now. Are you just visiting us or are you here to stay baby sister?" he asked hugging me tightly.

I glared at my brother with anger in my eyes even if he had no idea who the hell I was, he shouldn't have reacted to my visit the way he did. It was extremely uncalled for. I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against the wall. "I was going to ask you if I could come and stay with you, but I don't want to cramp your style big brother. I'll just look for an apartment to rent," I mumbled turning toward the door. "I'm sorry I bothered you."

I felt Jared's hand grab me and hold me in place so I couldn't leave. I tried to fight him off, but he was just too strong. He spun me around to face him and cupped my face in his hands. "Kenny, I'm sorry I honestly had no idea it was you. I'd love it if you came to live with me and my wife Kim. Come in the kitchen and say hello to everyone they won't bite," Jared said putting his around me.

For a split second I wanted to run away from all of the people in Brady's kitchen, but then I realized that I knew most of the people already. I smiled huge at Jacob Black. I could never forget the face of my best friend and stand in big brother when Jay wasn't around. "Hi Jake, how are you?" I asked softly. I suddenly felt very short in the room with so many men over six feet tall.

Jake wasted no time picking me up in his arms like he used to when we younger. I listened to the sound of his heartbeat for a few minutes to calm myself down and like so many times before it worked like a charm. "Hey Miss Kenzi bear welcome home! I've missed you kid," he joked spinning me around. Jake seemed happier than Jay did to have me around again.

I laughed as I was spun around in Jake's arms, I felt at home finally. "I missed you too, Jake. Do you know where I could rent an apartment around here?" I asked not caring if I pissed Jay off or not. "I'd cramp Jay's marriage if I stayed with him. I already interrupted his meal time by showing up here tonight," I gritted my teeth with the last few words.

Every single guy in the room glared at Jared, even the ones I didn't know yet. Jake pulled away from me to look into my eyes. "What do you mean Kenzi? You are Jay's little sister, you couldn't cramp his style. You never cramped mine and you never will, in fact since Jay's being an ass you can come live with me and my wife. Come on I'll introduce you to her now."

I followed Jake across the kitchen and spotted Embry, Collin, and Quil eating what appeared to be steak and mashed potatoes. I also recognized Sam Uley and his younger brother Paul. Jake stood next to a blond girl with ringlet curls and big blue eyes. "Katie, this is Kenzi Jared's little sister and she might as well be mine too, Dad used to babysit her for nine years," he said.

Katie extended her arms for a hug. "Hi Kenzi, I've heard so much about you from Jake and Billy. It's nice to finally meet you, welcome home," she smiled so brightly at me I couldn't help it I had to smile back at her. "You look hungry, why don't I fix you a plate, guys move down a bit so Kenzi has a place to sit please."

The guys moved down and I sat next to Jake, where I felt welcome. Sam hugged me as well as Paul and Collin. It took Embry a few minutes but he hugged me too after a while. Katie gave me a plate and I ate quietly while Jay stared at me like I was from Mars. "Hungry Kenzi?" he asked coldly.

I jumped at the tone in Jay's voice; he'd never raised his voice at me before. I looked down at the food in front of me suddenly not hungry anymore. I sank in the chair and moved the food around my plate in embarrassment. Jake stood up and walked out of the kitchen, I wanted to follow him feeling like a little child wanting him to hide me. "Jakey, wait for me," I called after him. "I need air too and space from the food police."

I stood on Brady's porch with Jake and tried my best not to cry, but I felt so alone. I started to shiver when the winter wind blew past us and Jake put his arm around my shoulders. "You'll be alright Kenzi, trust me," he cooed to me. "Jay just needs to get used to you being around again. He'll come around again I know it. The divorce wasn't easy for him Kenzi bear."

I looked up at Jake with tears in my eyes and smudged mascara on my face. "It wasn't easy for me either Jake, I had to leave everyone and move to New York with no contact with anyone from here," I said softly. "I hated leaving here and Jay but I wasn't given a choice in any of it."

The door creaked open and I pulled away from Jake desperately trying to make myself look presentable to whoever was coming out on to the porch. Katie stood to the left of Jake and smiled at me. "Here Kenny, eat up baby girl," she said handing me the plate of food that I'd abandoned in the kitchen. "Jared is an ass sometimes, don't take it personally honeybunch."

I felt out of place in La Push no one could really make me feel like I belonged and that it was still my home. A young guy walked up the steps and hugged Jake tightly, giving me the once over before going inside. The guy was hot I couldn't lie to myself all Quileute boys are attractive. "Who was that Jake? Do I know him?" I asked staring back at the door he had just walked through.

Jake chuckled at my inability to close my mouth and look away from the door. The guy was adorable; he was tall with dark hair and a nice body. Jake wouldn't stop laughing at me but I didn't care. I kept hoping that the hottie I just saw would walk back outside. "That was Seth Clearwater Kenzi, he's Sue's son," Jake told me through his laughter.

Sue Clearwater has a hottie for a son? I wonder why I don't know him at all. "Why don't I know him Jake?" I asked. "He seems to be around my age, right?" I had to be careful about what I asked. I didn't want to seem desperate. I'm not nine anymore so boys tend to make me turn my head, but Seth made my head spin.

Jake smiled slyly and messed up my hair. "Seth always hung out with his dad Harry when he was little, that's why you don't know who he is. Since Harry died six years ago Seth hangs around with me a lot," he said honestly. "He's a good guy, a pig at times, but overall he's not too bad."

I smiled for some reason I couldn't help myself. "So, he's a pig? What kind of pig are you referring to, Jakey," I asked with a small laugh. "He can't be all that bad if he's my Godmother's son."

Jake laughed at my statement. "Trust me, Kenzi you will want to slaughter him just like every other girl in La Push does," he told me. "I will tell you this much though, if he hurts you or disrespects you in any way what so ever, I will be the first person in line to kill him."

I giggled and walked back inside to put my dishes in the sink. I washed the pile of dishes already stacked in the sink before washing my own. The guys in the tribe had turned into two things, one was slobs and the other was complete and utter assholes. I had just finished washing all of the dishes when Seth put his plate in the sink. I was drying the last plate when he slapped my ass. "Hey, one more plate won't kill you, right? Wash that for me, will you? Thanks a ton babe," he chuckled.

I spun around on my heels to face him, or face his bare chest was more like it. "Um, no I won't wash your dishes for you," I snapped. I wasn't a damn maid for him to use anytime he felt like being lazy. "You are capable of doing your own dishes and if you can't well then I suggest you learn!" I handed him his dishes and walked out of the kitchen with a smirk on my face.

I heard Seth grumbling something about me being a bitch when I left the kitchen. I didn't make it very far into the living room before he grabbed me lightly around my waist. I turned around slowly in his arm and faced his bare chest once more. "Can I help you?" I asked getting more irritated by him every second. I didn't like his attitude at all but somehow I didn't want to fight to get out of his arms either.

Seth smirked and laughed. "I asked you to wash my dishes for me, little girl. I shouldn't have to ask you twice," he told me softly. His hand brushed my cheek and I nearly sank to the floor forgetting that he's a pig. "Get that done for me and I'm sure that there will be a reward in it for you." Was he serious? He needs a reality check.

I pushed myself away from him almost falling on my ass in the process. "I am not your maid and I refuse to clean up after your pig ass," I yelled. "I can't believe that you would just assume that I'm here to clean! If I was a maid I would never clean up after you, even if I was paid all the money in the world."

After I told Seth off, he turned to me and smiled showing off its perfection. "Who said anything about paying you to clean?" he asked folding his arms over his chest. "I asked you to wash one plate and a glass for me. If I had known that you were such a bitch I wouldn't have bothered asking in the first place."

I had enough of the bullshit I wouldn't take any more of it. I turned around and stomped out of Brady's house, slamming the front door behind me. I wanted someone to come after me, but I knew no one would. _Welcome home, Kenzi! _I thought to myself blowing a breath of air out of my lungs. I laughed at myself "Some welcome," I whispered lowly into the air. La Push will always be home sweet home.


	2. Stuck

_Chapter 2: Stuck_

Seth POV

The rain was pouring down on the roof of my truck, I could barely see Brady's driveway in front me. I parked behind Jake's Volkswagen Rabbit and turned off the engine of my Blazer. I really didn't want to run through the rain again but I didn't have a choice. When I opened the screen door to walk on to the porch, I saw Jake talking to the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. I hugged Jake and looked over to my right quickly looking over the goddess standing there.

I wanted to say something to her but my brain decided to stop functioning at the sight of this girl. Once I was in the kitchen everyone's jaw dropped I didn't know why at first until she walked back in the house. Her hips swayed as she walked to the kitchen making my eyes sweep over her body again. My older sister Leah must've seen me staring at the mystery girl, because she giggled and smirked. What the hell was so shocking about this girl?

After a few minutes I fixed myself a plate and ate in silence. The rest of the guys were glaring at Jared like he had just committed murder. I walked into the kitchen after I finished eating only to find the goddess washing dishes. I watched her for a few minutes before putting my plate in the sink and trying to talk to her.

I walked up behind the sexy goddess and smacked her nicely shaped ass. In my sweetest voice possible I said "Hey, one more plate won't kill you, right? Wash that for me, will you? Thanks a ton babe." I wasn't expecting her to bite my head off when I said that. Most girls love me. I'm Seth Clearwater damn it, ladies man extraordinaire.

The sound of her sneakers squeaking on the hard wood floor was all I head until she faced me with my dishes in her hands. "Um, no I won't wash your dishes for you," she snapped. What the hell did I do to her? I was about to say something when she said something else to me. "You are capable of doing your own dishes and if you can't well then I suggest you learn!" She handed me my dishes and walked out of the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

I didn't even know her name yet and I already hated her. I fumbled with the dishes for a few minutes before I wrapped my arm around her tiny waist and pulled her to my chest. "Can I help you?" she asked me with irritation in her voice. Even though this girl was a major bitch for no reason, I didn't want to let her go for anything.

I smirked and laughed with my arms still holding her in place. "I asked you to wash my dishes for me, little girl. I shouldn't have to ask you twice," I told her softly. My hand brushed her cheek gently. If I didn't have an arm around her waist I'm pretty sure she would have fallen to the floor. "Get that done for me and I'm sure that there will be a reward in it for you," I told her softly.

She pushed herself away from me nearly falling on her gorgeous ass in the process. "I am not your maid and I refuse to clean up after your pig ass," she yelled at me. I thought that was all she had to say to me but I was wrong. "I can't believe that you would just assume that I'm here to clean! If I was a maid I would never clean up after you, even if I was paid all the money in the world," she screamed desperately trying to meet my eyes.

When the goddess was done ranting I smiled at her showing off its perfection. I did take care of myself; I just acted like a slime ball when it came to bitchy girls. I folded my arms over my chest. "Who said anything about paying you to clean?" I asked. "I asked you to wash one plate and a glass for me." I was getting annoyed by her attitude. "If I had known that you were such a bitch I wouldn't have bothered asking in the first place."

She looked up at me and I felt the guilt rising in my stomach. I shouldn't have talked to her like that. Tears were pricking the corners of her eyes when she turned away from me and walked toward the front door. I watched closely as she opened the front door and slammed it behind her when she left. Was she really that sensitive?

Jake put his arm around my shoulder and chuckled. "I see you've met Jay's sister and my cousin, Kenzi," he said lowly. "I promise you she's not always like that." He glared at Jared with a look of disgust in his eyes before he said anything else to me. "Jared wasn't exactly welcoming when Kenzi got here. Don't take her lovely disposition personally," he told me walking back over to Katie.

At least I knew her name now and I didn't have to refer to her as a goddess around anyone. I opened the front door hoping Kenzi would be sitting on the steps, but she wasn't. I started to panic because Kenzi was obviously upset when she stormed out of Brady's house. I don't know why I even cared about her feelings after how she treated me, but I did.

The sound of sobbing filled my ears and panged at my chest. Kenzi was out there in the freezing cold rain crying because of Jared, and most likely me or something in her past. I saw Kenzi walking along First Beach, so I decided to follow her from a distance. I wanted nothing more than to take Kenzi in my arms and tell her that everything would be alright now. Instead, I stuck to my original plan of following her in silence.

After about ten minutes Kenzi crumpled to the ground digging her fingers into the cold, wet, sand. I couldn't make sense of any of this. I knew this reaction at any time wasn't a good one to have. Suddenly I thought of someone that might be able to help Kenzi without making the situation any worse than it already was. I flipped open my cell phone and pushed speed dial number three. On the ring my mom's voice startled me. "Hi baby, is something going on?" she asked.

Fear burned in my chest for Kenzi, and I hated it. I wanted to hold her and keep her warm, but I couldn't make my legs move. I took a deep breath and started to explain what happened with Kenzi. "Your Goddaughter is back in La Push, Mom," I said softly. I moved closer to Kenzi, but I was careful to stay out of sight. "She's really upset about something and she's crying in the sand on First Beach."

My mom's voice filled with shock and worry "Seth sweetie, do not for any reason take your eyes off of Kenzi," she told me. I wasn't sure why the worry in her voice scared me but I knew not to ask questions. "Phase if you have to but don't leave her, I'm on my way!"

I touched Kenzi's shoulder lightly trying to comfort her. "Are you okay?" I whispered softly. My hand had a mind of its own and wiped away a tear running down her cheek. I started to get annoyed with her again when she wasn't answering me. "If you aren't going to talk to me then at least take my jacket to keep warm."

A tiny hand grabbed my jacket without making eye contact with me. "Do I look okay to you?" she snapped wrapping herself in my parka. I thought she was done talking to me but then she continued on her rant. "Why do you even care about me anyway? I'm nothing but a servant to you." Her words stung and I turned to leave. I didn't understand her mood swings, and they pissed me off. I turned to leave when Kenzi caught my attention. "Wait Seth, please don't go," she whispered.

I don't think that she knew I would hear her, but I'm glad I did. I walked back over to her slowly I didn't want to scare her. I knelt down next to her and put my hand on her back gently. Kenzi lifted her head to look at me and her blue eyes had me a loss for the right thing to say. "I won't leave you, Kenzi it'll be alright sweetie," I whispered softly against her hair. How did she know my name?

My mom showed up and found Kenzi in my arms twisting my shirt in her hands. I tried to move her just a little but she only held onto me tighter when I did that. "Kenzi, its Mommy Sue, you're okay now baby," she whispered. Mom stared at me with shock on her face. "Seth how did you meet my God daughter?"

Kenzi looked at my mom and smiled. I was afraid that she would tell her that I was a disgusting pig. "We met at Brady's house earlier, Jake introduced us," she murmured. Kenzi looked up at me and then back at my mom. "It's nice to finally meet one of your kids Mommy Sue." Why wasn't Kenzi telling her that I should go crawl in a hole and die?

Mom scooped Kenzi up in her arms and held her close to her chest. "Where are you staying Kenny?" she asked softly. "You can stay with Charlie and I, we'd love to have you." Kenzi shook her head slowly never saying a word. Why would she refuse to stay with Mom?

Even though Kenzi said no Mom put her in the backseat of her car. "How about you just spend the night with us?" she offered. Kenzi wouldn't look at her at first. "Charlie really misses you Kenny, and I promise you that whatever upset you won't be an issue in our house."

I started to walk away from my mom's car when she called my name. "Seth, come back here," she called after me. I turned around to face her I knew that this confrontation wasn't going to be a pretty one. Mom crossed her arms over her chest and glared at me. "Why do I get the feeling that you are partly to blame for this?"

Kenzi looked at me with a smirk on her face and I flipped her off. "I didn't do anything Mom, I barely know her," I lied. I balled into fists to try and control the urge to phase. "It was Jared, Mom. He upset her. I wasn't at Brady's house very long when she took off." Mom sighed and got in her car. I wanted to follow her because she had Kenzi in the car but I headed back to Brady's instead.

When I got back to Brady's house I saw my sister Leah sitting on the couch drinking a Pepsi. Leah and I started getting closer when Dad died. She felt it was her job to look after me now. I walked into the kitchen with Leah behind me. "So, who's the lucky girl, little brother?" she asked taking a bite of the banana she got from the fridge. I stared at her like she had two heads. "Who's your imprint Sethy? Come on tell me! I promise I won't laugh."

Jake came into the kitchen next. "Seth didn't imprint on anyone, Lee," he said turning toward Leah. "I'd be able to hear her thoughts if he did. Being Alpha allows that, remember?" he reminded her while fixing himself another plate of food. Besides that the only new girl in La Push is my cousin Kenzi, and she can't stand him from what I saw."

Leah stomped her foot and folded her arms over her chest. "Would you look at his face, Jacob? It has I just imprinted written all over it!" she screamed. "I would know that look anywhere, remember?" Leah's face turned bright red and she started to shake. I knew she was on the verge of phasing. I tried to calm Leah down but she pushed me away and ran out the door.

I sat in the chair across from Jake and tapped my foot nervously on the floor. I was worried about Kenzi but I had no clue why she even mattered to me. "Is Kenzi really your cousin, Jake?" I asked breaking the silence. I tossed a grape in the air and caught it with my mouth. "If she really is related, I feel bad for you."

Jake looked over his shoulder at me while he tied his shoe. "Why would you feel bad for me man?" he asked staring at me cautiously. "I love Kenzi, she's my baby cousin. A little loud at times, but I wouldn't trade her for anything in the world."

A loud laugh filled the room startling the both of us. I turned to see Jared standing behind Jake with a sly smile on his face. "So, Seth, you have a thing for my baby sister, huh?" he questioned staring down at me. I swallowed thickly, hoping that I wasn't that easy to read. I hated the feeling that crept up the back of my neck. "I asked you a question, Seth! Do you have a thing for Kenzi or not?" Oh man, if he only knew.

I heard sobbing again, Kenzi sobbing, and then the front door opened and slammed. Kenzi's sobs were louder now she was in the living room. I didn't wait for her to speak, I just ran in the living room to find her soaking wet and her teeth chattering. I knelt down in front of her and brushed the hair out of her eyes. "What happened to you?" I asked. "I thought you were going to stay with my mom and Charlie tonight."

Kenzi hugged herself to keep warm, shivering anyway. "I was, but Collin showed up and I went for a walk with him," she told me. "Some asshole that I don't even know came up behind me and shoved me into the fucking ice cold ocean water!"

Jake and Jared walked into the living room and ran to Kenzi's side. Jared took my parka off of her and held her in his arms. "Who did this to you Kenny?" he asked. "Tell us so we can handle it!" Jared's voice made her jump again.

Kenzi's hopped out of Jared's and ran over to Jake. "Stop yelling at me Jared!" she screamed through her shivers. "I already told you I have no idea who he was. You act worse than Seth does about this. At least he doesn't yell at me and act like this is my fault!"

Jared raised his hand to slap Kenzi but I jumped in front of her. "Don't you dare raise your hand to slap her, Jared," I yelled. "If anyone messes with her any further they will deal with me and that includes you!" I turned back to Kenzi and handed her a towel. "I'll have Leah or Mom drop off some dry clothes for you. In the meantime I'm sure you could use Brady's shower to warm up."

Kenzi turned to me and smiled "Thanks, where is the bathroom? I forgot since I haven't been here in a long time." The way Kenzi looked at me then I saw a brief moment of happiness in her eyes. "Why are you staring at me, Seth? Do I look funny or something?" she asked.

I looked back at her "No sorry I was lost in thought for a minute there," I admitted shyly. "There aren't many hot girls around La Push so I was thinking of you naked. You know, what it would be like to get you in bed and all." Did I just say that out loud?

Kenzi pushed me back against the wall. "You disgusting dog, even if you had a chance with me a few minutes ago, you don't anymore." She started to head up the stairs and stopped to face me again. "You better be nice to me Clearwater or I will tell your mom how you've really treated me so far."

I didn't know why Kenzi had so many mood swings, but maybe someone should give her period meds. I hate her so much but at the same time I can't stand to be away from her for long. What was the problem here? Was Kenzi my imprint like Leah was telling me earlier? God if she is I got stuck with Leah's evil twin!


	3. Hot and Cold

_Chapter 3: Hot and Cold_

Kenzi POV

After fighting with Seth for the second time in the few hours since I met him, I went upstairs to shower and try to warm myself up. Once I found the bathroom I turned on the water to let it warm up while I took off my soaked clothes. My clothes were stuck to my body as I yanked my jeans off, I could have killed the guy who threw me in the ocean. It was way too cold outside to play around like that. Once I was free of my soaked clothes I stepped into the shower hoping I would be able to relax a little.

The heat from the water hitting my back wasn't enough to warm me up yet. I stood under the shower head and started singing Katy Perry's song Hot N Cold at the top of my lungs. Somehow the song fit Seth perfectly. I had forgotten whose house I was in and apparently my singing was heard all over the house. Seth must be a bit over protective of certain people because I could hear him screaming at some guy named Quil over the sound of the shower. I hoped it wasn't the same Quil that's supposed to be my cousin. I had enough family drama already and I definitely didn't need any more.

The bathroom door opened and I heard footsteps coming closer to the shower door. I turned off the water and stood still waiting for the person to speak. A female voice was in the hallway, but I didn't know who it was in the bathroom with me. I froze and fear rose in my chest but I couldn't make myself scream, I just stood there in the shower, freezing cold. I didn't know what to do, I wasn't about to finish my shower with someone watching me.

Just when I thought the peeping tom had left the bathroom, the shower door opened revealing my dripping wet body to a complete stranger. I opened my mouth and let out the loudest scream possible. The guy just laughed at me and started to undress himself when Seth came into the bathroom dragging the pervert back out with him. I turned the water back on and softly whispered 'thank you' even though I knew Seth couldn't hear me.

I remembered something very important after I turned the water off for the last time. I had no dry clothes to put on. I stood still trying to figure out what to do I'd freeze soon if I didn't think fast. My car and clothes were still at the hotel. A knock on the bathroom door startled me causing me to drop the towel that I had around me. Katie was smiling at me with her hands full of clothes. "Leah said to give you these, she thinks that you two are the same size," she told me holding out the folded clothes.

I slowly took the clothes from Katie and placed them on the sink. I didn't know Leah but I was thankful that she was nice enough to let me borrow her clothes. I pushed the hair out of my eyes and smiled at Katie. "Could you tell Leah I said thank you and that I'll have them washed and back to her as soon as I can?" I asked feeling slightly uncomfortable with the situation.

Katie handed me my towel and smiled. "No problem Kenzi, take your time in here if you want I know that meeting new people can be overwhelming," she said grabbing the door knob carefully. "Oh and Kenzi if you need a blow-dryer just let me know and I'll run home and grab mine for you."

Once I dried off and dressed I headed back downstairs only to run into Seth in the hallway before I even made it to the stairs. Seth's dark eyes swept over my body again and I bit my lip in response. Seth had to be taller than Jake but he looked like he could kick Jake's ass any day. He flashed a quick smile and it was at that very moment I forgot how to think. "Sorry about Quil, he's a pervert with new girls that he doesn't know," he told me honestly. I wanted to say something to him anything at all but I stood there in front of him frozen like a statue. "Do you need a ride to the hotel to get your stuff?" he asked tucking a piece of hair behind my ear.

The feeling of Seth's hands against my skin made my heart race. I wasn't sure why I felt the urge to kiss him but to be honest it was creeping me out a little. I looked up at Seth and smiled a little. "Sure, I need to get some air anyway," I said softly while walking toward the front door. "Being around all of these people again is starting to get overwhelming."

Seth held the front door open and let me out of the house first, which showed me he does have some sense of what manners are. I couldn't stop myself from forming a smile because of him. I was quick enough to notice that he had stolen a glance or two. The cold wind blew up my back causing me to shiver against the nothingness of my shirt. I felt something wrap around me and almost instantly I felt warmer. Seth kicked at the snow almost like he was speechless, but I wasn't sure why. "I'm sorry that Jared treats you so shitty Kenzi," he whispered softly not knowing I could hear him. Seth's dark eyes studied mine for a minute before he continued to speak. "He is stupid sometimes and I think that he misses your mom."

I knew that Seth was probably right about Jared missing our mom but in my eyes there wasn't very much to miss. I shook my head letting out a sigh. "You're probably right," I whispered nearly unable to hear my own voice. I looked up at Seth, he was actually listening to me, and no one has ever really cared much for what I had to say. "There isn't much to miss about my mom Jay was the lucky one in my eyes."

Seth walked towards a blue blazer truck and he held the passenger side door open for me. I tried climbing into the monster truck on my own, failing miserably. Seth's arms wrapped around my waist, I bit back a squeal of happiness as he lifted me up into the passenger seat. I felt his warm breath on the back of my neck. "Sometimes being short has its advantages you know," he whispered softly. I climbed into the seat watching Seth's movements closely. His eyes darted to mine and his lips curled into a sly grin. "Do you like what you see Kenzi?"

My breath caught in my throat at Seth's question, if he knew what was on my mind, it would only add to his dick headed personality. I tried my hardest not to blush but by the smirk that Seth had across his face, I was failing miserably. I swallowed hard hoping my attraction to him wasn't obvious. "Do you mean the truck or you?" I asked jokingly.

The expression on his face was priceless and I loved every second of the torture that he seemed to be going through. The next thing I know a strong arm lifted me into the Blazer followed by a loud huff. The huff only meant one thing, I pissed Seth off again. I turned to face him buckling my seatbelt, unsure of his next move. Dark eyes stared at me tempting me to speak but I knew better. "Are always such a bitch?" Seth asked getting into the driver's seat and slamming the door behind him. I rolled my eyes at his question rather than answering him. The truck angrily roared to life, it sounded like Seth needed a new muffler. I was lost in my thought when Seth's voice broke through them. "I asked you a question, Kenzi!"

I turned my head and watched Seth put a shirt on. "If you weren't such an asshole, I wouldn't need to be a bitch," I snapped never taking my eyes off of him. I couldn't stop myself from biting my lip lightly. "You're a sexy asshole though," I mumbled lowly. _What the fuck is wrong with you, Kenzi? Guys like Seth Clearwater would only hurt you. _I thought to myself. The truth was I liked Seth a lot and it scared me.

I watched Seth as he drove unable to move, I think I was mesmerized by him. I'm not sure why but I couldn't seem to stop watching him. When we got to the hotel, his eyes darted to mine. "Jesus Kenzi, what do you keep staring at?" he asked, almost snapping at me. I couldn't form words to answer him. Seth gripped this steering wheel almost like he was trying to break it. "I asked you questions, Kenzi, are you ever going to answer me?"

My body froze I couldn't think. I knew he wanted answers but what was I supposed to say, that I liked him, that I thought you was absolutely gorgeous? I don't think so, he's too much of a prick understand that. I gripped the door handle and took a deep breath. "Sorry Seth, it's just that I'm not used to being around guys very often. It's not you, I promise I just find you attractive," I said softly_. Did I just admit that I have feelings for Seth to Seth himself?_ _Perfect, Kenzi way to go! Why don't you just come out and tell the guy you want to sleep with him._

Seth's eyes studied over my body in one quick motion, I wondered what he was thinking. I helped myself out of his truck and to my hotel door. I didn't expect to turn around and see Seth behind me. "So, you like me huh?" he asked with his arms folded over his chest. I swallowed hard; I didn't want him to know that at least not yet. It was too late now he already knew the worst of it. I felt Seth's hand on my back, "Come on sweet cheeks you must have more secrets. Are you going to tell me?"

I was fighting back tears now, he knew I had secrets. The question was could handle those secrets? I didn't think I wanted to find out, but my tears fell down my cheeks before I had a choice. His touch was comforting and almost soothing if I wasn't fighting myself on it. I felt his finger brush away a tear and I heard him whisper "Sweetie, what is it? What's wrong? You can tell me you know."

I wanted to tell him everything, every little bit of it, but the fact was my brother didn't even know yet. I swallowed back the tears that were building in my throat. "It's nothing Seth I'm fine, I promise," I lied. Before I could even blink Seth had his arms around me, which only made me cry harder. "I'm fine Seth; I just get overly emotional being home and all. You know how that goes right?"

Seth led me to the bed wiping my tears away as we walked. "Nice try, Kenzi but I'm not that stupid," he said firmly. I knew he was right, I knew he wasn't stupid but I didn't want to scare him away. As much of an ass as he can be I knew that if I told him the truth he'd run. He cupped my face in his hands and wiped away tears with his thumbs. "Kenzi, whatever it is that's upsetting you, you can tell me. I won't say anything to anyone," he whispered softly against my cheek.

I muffled my cries into his shoulder he was the only comfort I had left. My brother was an asshole and my father was nowhere to be found. I wiped away more tears and looked into Seth's eyes. "If I tell you you'll think I'm weird," I protested beating on his chest. I knew that my actions weren't fair to him but I had to get my emotions out somehow and he was the only person listening. "I don't think that telling you my problems is fair," I said pushing him away.

He held me to his chest so that I could not move. His strong arms held me close and I lost all will to fight my tears away. Seth was humming something in my ear, it was soothing and very familiar but I didn't know why. I turned my head to look up at him, "Seth what are you humming?" I asked. "I know I've heard it before, but I don't know where," I whispered softly.

Seth's warm hand brushed my cheek instantly calming me. His dark eyes were captivating me, and as much as I may have wanted to look away I couldn't. There was something about Seth that I couldn't explain no matter how hard I tried. "Hey Gorgeous, what's on your mind?" he asked breaking my thought process once again. I couldn't answer him I just stood there unable to speak. Seth flashed a brief smile, "I guess I can't call you gorgeous, can I?"

I looked up at him almost stunned even called me that. I expected him to be an idiot or a jerk, but he was the complete opposite when we were alone. I wanted to be angry at him for anything at all but I couldn't find a reason to be. I stared at him for a minute, "What did you ask me?" I had zoned out for a minute. "Why are you being nice now? You were complete jerk about house." I snapped. "Now you can be all nice to me because your boys aren't around?" I folded my arms and waited for an answer. I knew it was being sort of bitchy but why was he acting differently now than before?

There was a long silence before Seth spoke and it almost made me nervous. From the little amount of time I've spent with him so far, I knew that when he got quiet he was angry. I turned to face him watching the muscles in his arms move that angrier he got. "You know Kenzi, I was trying to be nice, but you had to go and turn everything around again," he snapped. Seth backed me up against the wall, making the fear that I felt come to the surface. "Do you know I would be nicer if you were a little less bitchy to me? You want to know something Kenzi? I was thinking about kissing you just now until you went back into your bitch mode."

Before I knew what I was doing a soft moan escaped my lips, my hands ran up his chest, and I was inches away from his mouth. I wanted to kiss his full lips; the truth is I wanted to do a lot more than kiss him but that was for another day. Our mouths were inches apart, I waited for Seth to make a move but he didn't. We just stood there in silence our mouths inches apart but nothing happening. "Seth," I whispered. "Why don't you kiss me then?"

A soft growl erupted from Seth's chest and I bit my bottom lip. Something about that sound was a turn on for me. Seth moved his face closer to mine, but then he pulled away. "I wouldn't kiss you because if I do I'll fall for you and then you would bitch me out again. I'll hate myself for it later," he said looking away from me. I watched him closely wondering if I had upset him but he looked fine to me. He still had me pinned to the wall and he was inches from my face but he remained silent. The silence was killing me and just when I thought he'd given up he leaned in and whispered in my ear, "When you've earned a kiss from me I'll give you one." Seth backed away allowing me to get off the wall. I grabbed my luggage, cell phone and my car keys, following Seth out the door. When we reached the parking lot I heard Seth gasp which made me turn around. I saw Seth standing there with his mouth dropped open, "You have a nice car Kenzi," he mumbled.

I couldn't help but laugh, he looked so shocked that I owned a 2007 Dodge Charger. My car was my baby, baby blue, nice rims and leather interior. I smirked at him, "Glad you approve Clearwater," I giggled climbing into the driver seat. "I guess I'll see you back at Brady's?" I asked as it turned the key to the ignition. I smiled at Seth fastening my seatbelt. "Last one there has to do Jake's laundry!"

Seth smirked at me as if you knew he was going to win. I wasn't about to allow that, I've been beaten at every single game I played with my brother when we were younger. From my rearview mirror I saw Seth climb into his Blazer and turn the key. I made it back to Brady's less than ten minutes, Seth was nowhere in sight. I left my luggage in the car and just walked to the front door, I knew Jake didn't live here. Once I was in the kitchen I saw that Jared was all over his girlfriend Kim. Kim smiled at me but I didn't smile back, I didn't really like Jared's attitude now but there was nothing I could do about that.

Jake came into the kitchen with his significant other Katie, smacking Jared in the back of the head. I giggled because some things about Jacob haven't changed, he was still aware of my presence even if I was quiet. Jacob wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me into a hug. "So, Kenzi, are you ready to go home?" he asked never taking his eyes off of Katie. "I know it's going to seem weird to live with your older cousin but it's better than living in a hotel, isn't it?"

A smile crept across my face and I nodded at Jake. "Yeah, it's much better than the hotel I was staying in. Are you sure I won't cramp your style Jake? I really could go live with Sue and Charlie if that works better," I rambled never really taking a breath. I stood on my toes trying to look into Jake's eyes but being that he was 6' 7 I failed miserably. "I do miss hanging around you though Jake, maybe I'll stick around longer if I live with you."

Jake lifted me into his arms and smiled against my forehead. "Mackenzie Denise Wahalla, you will stay in La Push as long as you want. I'm glad you're home sweetie I've missed you. Don't let Jared's or Seth's attitudes scare you away from here," he told me in an all too familiar tone.

I kissed Jake's cheek and smiled at Katie knowing that he was right. "Okay, Jake I'll stay, but this hot and cold attitude thing with Seth is getting old," I growled angrily. My fists were balled against Jake's chest and I was fighting back tears again. "One minute he's all nice to me in next he snapped at me. I don't know if I can take that kind of attitude from anyone anymore," I said looking down at the floor.


	4. Revelations

_Chapter 4: Revelations_

Seth POV

Being alone with Kenzi was great and I loved it until I got the urge to kiss her. I actually wanted her in a sexual way that I have never wanted anyone before. I was driving back to Brady's and I knew that she needed time to think. I didn't know what Kenzi was hiding, but whatever it was, she was upset about it. I pulled into Brady's driveway taking a deep breath trying to get the ever-growing erection to go away.

I turned the doorknob and walked into the front door that's when I heard Kenzi telling Jake that my hot and cold attitude was driving her nuts. I wasn't the one with the attitude problem it was her. I'll look at her and she'll bite my head off and then five minutes later she'll be crying and want me to hold her. I walked in the kitchen and saw Jared still making out with Kim oblivious to his sister's presence in the room. I just hated the fact that she was being ignored by her own brother. I looked at Jake and he shrugged but Kenzi never looked at me, I don't even think she knew I was there. "I just don't know Jake, I don't think that I can stay here considering my welcome wasn't exactly warm," I heard her say softly.

I spun on my heels pulling Jared off of Kim and slamming him into the refrigerator. "Jared, do you realize that your sister wants to leave because you are ignoring her?" I asked him firmly. He looked almost shocked that I was this angry. "No one should have to feel this sadness that she feels but you don't care about that and more do you? All you care about is yourself and whether you are getting laid that night or not!" I snapped shaking violently in front of him. I knew I had to get out of there before I phased but seeing Kenzi in so much pain was bothering me too much.

Jake placed a hand on my shoulder and I instantly calmed down a little. The rage was still building in my chest and I had a feeling that nothing was going to stop me unless Kenzi did. "Seth, calm down you don't need to make a scene in here," Jake told me in an alpha tone. I nodded backing off of Jared but the angry side of me wanted to rip him apart. "Go get some air, Seth you need it." When Jake lifted his arm off my shoulder I walked out the front door as quickly as possible.

Once I was out of the sight of the windows, I burst into wolf form forgetting about my clothes. I ran into the woods fast and the faster I ran the deeper I went into the woods. I didn't care about anything except Kenzi, and what she was feeling. That feeling alone was confusing me. I don't understand why she matters so much. I curled myself into a ball hoping that all my anger will disappear fast so that I could get back to Kenzi. I let out soft whimpers. This was the only time that I would let the pain of losing my father out of my system. About an hour later I decided that I'd better go check on Kenzi, since I am the only one that seemed to care besides Jake. I ran to the edge of the woods phasing back into human form but then I realized I had no clothes.

I walked to the edge of the woods where I could see Brady's house a few feet away. I stared at it for a long while before making the pack sound to alert Jake that I needed him. A few minutes later Jake came outside staring at me. "Seth, why are you naked?" he asked trying not to laugh. "Did you phase without taking your clothes off first?"

A shy smile was all I could give him because I was way too embarrassed to speak. I had phased many times before this but to have no clothes on in front of your alpha is kind of embarrassing when you aren't expected to patrol. It was freezing outside and wet, I hoped someone had a spare set of clothes they could lend me. Jake tossed to me a pair of cutoff shorts with a smirk. "Try not to get so angry, Seth you don't want Kenzi to see you burst into that form. Do you know how scary that would be for her?" he asked.

As I pulled on the cutoff jeans that Jake gave me I looked up at him. I needed to ask him what was going on with me. "Jake, do you know why I'm so protective over Kenzi? I don't understand since I hate her with every fiber of my being," I said honestly walking toward him. I sat on the roof of his car and waited for an answer. "I mean, she so unpredictable that it drives me crazy," I admitted hastily.

Jake sat next to me and smirked like he knew something I didn't. "If I told you Seth you'd freak. When it is time for you to know, you will," he said messing with my hair. "My cousin has a lot of issues, I'll admit that, but I think right now she needs a friend more than anything."

I looked at Jake cautiously knowing that what I was about to say what probably piss him off enough to phase. I swallowed thickly taking my time with this revelation. "Jake, when I was at the hotel with Kenzi getting her things, I almost kissed her." I took a deep breath before I finished what I was about to say. "She was crying, Jake but she won't tell me why because whatever it is she thinks is going to scare me away," I admitted in a rush.

Jake patted my back like he had done so many times before in a way to calm me down. "She wouldn't tell you why she was crying?" he asked looking concerned. "What else happened? Tell me, Seth I need to know." Jake eyes wouldn't leave mine and I knew that if we were in wolf form he would have read my mind.

I looked down at my hands and played with my necklace. "I fought with her again over kissing her, actually, that's all that happened between us Jake, I promise. If anything else had happened you would know." I heard yelling inside the house but Jake's eyes never left mine, I felt like he was angry at me.

Kenzi ran past us in a blur and I instantly jumped off of the car following her. She didn't know I was behind her but I needed the reassurance that she was alright. "Seth, I know you're behind me," she sniffled. "I just want to be left alone, please." I couldn't deny her of anything so I walked away. As I reached the car again I heard Kenzi's muffled sobs in the distance.

I hopped into my Blazer and turned the key, I didn't know where I was going but I couldn't stand to hear her cry anymore. With a final nod at Jacob I pulled out of the driveway and headed to my house or so I thought. After ten minutes of driving I saw Kenzi's form in front of me. She was walking in the rain. I slowed my speed so that I was next to her and driving at her pace. "Kenzi, do you need a ride somewhere?" I asked quickly. "I won't ask questions, I just want to get you out of the rain."

Kenzi's blue eyes looked into the window clouded with tears. My chest began to ache at the sight before me. "Can you give me a ride to your mom's, please?" she asked with a raspy voice. I nodded stopping the car and opening the door for her. She hopped in without a word, wiping her eyes of tears. I looked over at her worried that Jared I pulled another stunt.

Kenzi stayed quiet as I drove I bit my lip hoping the silence would break any second. "Kenzi, you can always talk to me. I won't judge you I promise," I said quietly hoping that she would take my advice. We pulled into mom's driveway and I placed my hand on Kenzi his arm whispering softly into her ear. "No matter what it is, I'll protect you and help you."

Kenzi smiled briefly at me and nodded grabbing the door handle. "Thank you, Seth I appreciate it," she said walking up to the front door. "I know I'm not the nicest person in the world right now, but would you mind staying here with me tonight?" she asked quietly looking into my eyes. As we walked into the living room Kenzi turned to me "You don't have to stay Seth, it's just that I feel comfortable with you around."

I couldn't deny that a part of me wanted to stay with Kenzi tonight. It had nothing to do with the sexual feelings I was feeling, but more than need to protect her. I turned and cupped her face in my hands "Of course, I'll stay if it makes you more comfortable. I'll even crash on the couch so that we are not on the same floor if that makes you happy," I said with a laugh hoping she wouldn't take me up on that offer. I turned to my mom with a smile giving her a small hug. "Mom, do you have something I can eat?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

My mom looked at me with a sly grin. I knew what she was about to say before she even got the words out of her mouth. She took a deep breath and looked into my eyes. "Seth Christopher Harrison Clearwater, if Kenzi is who I think she is to you, you are in big trouble," she exclaimed with her arms folded over her chest. "Is Mackenzie your imprint?" I didn't want to answer her but my mom is very persistent. "Seth, I asked you a question and I want an answer."

I sat at the table sipping on a soda and eating some chips avoiding my mom's question. I popped a few Doritos into my mouth and waited for the lecture. "Jake said that he thinks she is, but I can't tell because I don't feel anything like they said I would when I found my imprint," I whispered softly watching my mom. My attention wasn't completely on my mother but I did let my true feelings show a bit. "I do like her Mom" I admitted hoping Kenzi didn't hear me.

A loud crash followed my admission to my mother I hurried up the stairs in a panic thinking Kenzi might've hurt herself. "Kenzi are you okay?" I called out running down the hall as fast as my legs would carry me. Once I reached the room where Kenzi was I pushed open the door to find her lying on the floor amongst several boxes that looked disheveled. "What happened? I asked rushing to her side.

Kenzi muttered a bunch of incoherent words and threw something towards my head. I don't think she realized I was the one who asked her if she was okay because she immediately picked at her bottom lip awkwardly. "Yes, I'm fine just a bit clumsy, I'm sorry," she whispered almost fearful. "I was trying to stack these boxes in here so I wouldn't have to bring them all over town with me. I guess I stacked them too high."

I walked over to Kenzi placing my hand on the small of her back enjoying the feel of her flesh under my fingers. "Need a hand?" I asked softly careful not to raise my voice. "You have a lot of things; your apartment must have been huge. It was probably big enough to hold everyone in La Push," I joked. I shouldn't have said that but I was trying to get Kenzi to loosen up a little bit.

Kenzi's eyes met mine she didn't look angry but I knew better. "Seth must everything be a joke with you?" she asked. I looked around the room, knowing I had screwed up again. I didn't understand why Kenzi was so harsh with me but I had a feeling it wasn't me had a problem with, but men in general. "Aren't you going to ask me why I wanted to come here instead of going to Jacob's house with him?" she muttered, never looking up at me.

Curiosity was killing me. I did want to ask why she had come to my mother's instead of Jacob's house but I also wanted her to be able to open up to me without me having to ask her twenty questions all the time. "Sure, Kenzi I'm curious why did you want to come here?" I asked just to keep her happy and talking. I thought she liked Jake so this did confuse me since they seem to be getting along earlier. "Did he hurt you or something?"

Kenzi stood up and glanced at me through the reflection in the mirror on the wall. For the first time I had realized her eyes were blue because of contacts. "Jared told me that he could reach our father," Kenzi mumbled as she fiddled with the masking tape on a box in front of her. "I foolishly believed him, and spoke to my father for the first time in years, only to be told that the reason he didn't want me when it came to the divorce was because I was a girl."

I was angry now what kind of father says that about their daughter? Instinctively, I wrapped Kenzi into my arms, hoping she wouldn't put up a fight. "I'm so sorry, I can't imagine how you must feel right now," I whispered against her hair hoping to bring her comfort of some sort. I was still confused on what Kenzi's father had to do with her not wanting to stay at Jacob's tonight. "What does that have to do with staying at Jake's tonight?"

A tingling sensation ran up my arm and almost stung. I looked down to find Kenzi digging her nails into my skin thankfully she didn't draw blood. "Jake just stood there, Seth! He stood right next to me doing nothing as I found out I was never wanted by my father," Kenzi spat out. She spun in my arms angrily beating on chest. "What's wrong with me, Seth? Why doesn't anyone want me?"

Kenzi's words ate at me her questions were honest but they still bothered me. I had the overwhelming urge to tell her I wanted her, but I fought it with everything I had. My hands roamed Kenzi's back soothing her. "My mom wants you, Kenzi she loves you," I whispered against her soft hair. "Trust me when I tell you this, my mom isn't the only one who wants you."

Kenzi pulled back from my embrace and stared at me with such confusion you would have thought I was speaking a foreign language. "Who wants me around Clearwater? The way I see it, no one even noticed I've been gone ten years."

I stared at Kenzi dumbfounded I couldn't believe that she felt so neglected by everyone around here. "I could tell you one person right this second who needs you, but you wouldn't believe a word I said," I huffed mentally cursing myself for my verbal vomit.

Kenzi laughed at me for a minute then turned serious. "Who, smart ass?" she asked staring me down. "Don't lie to me to boast your ego either."

I chuckled and messed with her hair just to piss her off. "Me, Kenzi," I said simply. "Me."


	5. Legend or Truth?

_**A/N: The reviews on this story have been amazing. I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Onward with the drama!**  
_

_Chapter 5: Legend or Truth?_

Kenzi POV

I couldn't believe what I was hearing; I thought my ears were failing me. Seth wanted me to stay in La Push, but why? I spun around to face him with anger in my eyes. I was trying to hit him in the chest, but before my fist could actually make contact with his chest he grabbed my hand. "Hey, let go of my hand!" I spat out angry at his restraint of my hand.

Laughter was the next thing I heard. Seth had the nerve to laugh at me for wanting to hit him? Has he lost all sense his mind? "Kenzi, I wouldn't hit me if I were you, it'll hurt your hand," he laughed releasing my hand. "We wouldn't want to break your precious hand now would we?"

I groaned at his laughter. I hated it more than I hated him if that was even possible. "I'll risk it believe me if it means you'll get hurt," I joked balling my fists ready to swing. I was so confused, I didn't understand why one part of me wanted to knock Seth senseless and the other for wanted nothing more than to hold him in my arms for the rest of the night. "You think you're such a hotshot don't you, Clearwater?"

Seth spun me around so that my back was against his chest restraining both of my arms in the process. "Kenzi, Kenzi, Kenzi," he said with a laugh resting his chin on my shoulder. "When will you learn not to mess with me? I'm quite bigger and honestly it's a waste of your energy because we both know you are right where you want to be."

Why did Seth always have to be right? I bit back a laugh, not wanting my true feelings show. "Sure, I am Seth sure I am, you just go right on thinking that," I joked sarcastically. Sarcasm was my way of hiding my real emotions. It always works even on my brother. "So, since you know so much about me and my issues when do I get to hear about yours?"

I felt his warm breath on my neck. It was driving me insane, but I refused to give in to any desires I might've had for him. Seth bent down to whisper in my ear "I don't have issues Kenzi, I never did," he said coldly. I hit a nerve again but I wasn't sure what I had said this time. "It's not like you even care Kenzi we don't like each other, remember?"

I stomped my foot on the hard wood floor spinning around in his arms. "Why must you be such an ass, Seth? I'm just trying to be nice and you have to go and ruin it!" I screamed letting all my frustration out at once. I didn't intend for Seth to be the target of my anger but he happened to be standing there when everything boiled over. Warm hands rubbed my shoulders which again left me confused.

Seth picked me up and carried me to the kitchen setting me in the chair next to Sue. "You should eat; with all of your emotions coming out you need food." I couldn't even protest before there was a plate of tribal food in front of me. Seth flashed a quick smile and glanced over at his mom. "Mommy, can you make sure she eats please? I'm going to take a shower, oh and mom she's a feisty one be careful."

My godmother stared at me as if she were lost and had no clue what I was to her. I smiled briefly but continued to stare down at the plate in front of me. I had no idea what kind of food this was other than Quileute. After several long minutes of silence Sue finally spoke. "Kenzi I can tell that you and Seth don't get along very well. Is there a specific reason for that?" She asked folding her arms over her chest.

If there was one thing I remembered about Sue it was that you couldn't lie to her no matter how hard you tried. I moved my fork around the plate trying to avoid the question but I knew better. "Seth was a jerk to me before I even realized he was," I mumbled hoping she would drop the subject. I shoved a fork full of food into my mouth forgetting that Quileute food can be spicy.

Sue giggled at me I guess she found it amusing that I couldn't handle the spices of my heritage. "Oh, Mackenzie has it been that long since you've had this kind of food? Let me get you a drink and some bread to handle the spice," she said getting up from the chair and walking to the fridge with a glass in her hand.

After a difficult swallow I smiled at Sue. "I don't remember our food ever being this hot," I admitted with tearing eyes. "I think the last time I had tribal food was the week before I moved to Manhattan and that was over ten years ago. Everything seems so different now, it's like this is a whole new town and I'm the outsider trying to fit in," I mumbled into my plate.

Sue set the glass of water on the table along with a slice of bread sitting back in the chair next to me. "Sweetie, I assure you nothing has changed. Everything you remember as a child is still the same if you let it be," she said softly rubbing my shoulder. I took a deep breath continuing to eat as she spoke. "Don't mind Seth too much, Kenzi it's not very often we have a pretty girl like you around."

I smiled up at her unwillingly. "I'll try, Mrs. Clearwater but I can't make any promises," I said softly taking a drink of water. It's bad enough that Jared was upset with me and now I had Sue telling me to take it easy on Seth. This was not going to be an easy town to live in anymore.

Sue cleared her throat and I knew I was in for a lecture. "Mackenzie Denise Wahalla, since when have I been Mrs. Clearwater to you?" she asked with a stern voice. "You can call me Mama Sue remember that because I changed way too many diapers to be called Mrs. Clearwater by you."

I laughed probably the hardest I laughed in a while. "Sorry, Mama Sue I kind of forgot for a second," I admitted walking over to the sink and setting my plate in it to be washed. "Can I ask you something about Seth? It's been bugging me and I don't think Jacob will tell me anything about him."

A smile crept across his face as if she were anticipating me asking about Seth. "Of course, sweetheart what do you want to know?" she asked with a small laugh. "Seth is normally an open book but if you'd rather ask me go ahead."

My face was turning red I could tell already this was not going to be an easy conversation to have with anyone much less his own mother. "I don't understand what I'm feeling about him," I whispered not wanting Seth to hear anything I was saying. "It's like one minute he's nice to me and the next minute he's ready to buy my head off."

Sue played with my hair laughing at my shyness. "Kenzi, have you ever had a boyfriend before? I mean, it seems like you have your first crush," she said twisting my hair around her finger lightly. "Seth hasn't quite been the same since Harry passed away, but I'm sure he'd rather tell you about that himself."

I glanced up at Sue as the blush on my cheeks became as red as her shirt. "Yes, I've had a boyfriend before but what I felt for him was nothing compared to the confusion I feel when it comes to Seth. I don't understand this, any of it why am I so attacked to him?" I stammered nervously fidgeting with my fingernails.

Sue was about to answer me when Seth came down the stairs wearing nothing but a towel. "Seth, we have company go put on some clothes right now," she said looking at me with a smirk on her face. "Don't start whining about it either just go and do what I asked."

I thought my mother was strict but I guess Seth has crossed some pretty big lines with Sue for her to snap at him like that. Seth glanced at me almost pleading with me to follow him upstairs. "Kenzi, I could use a woman's perspective on my outfit you want to help?" he asked winking at me and disappearing around the corner. I must have been in a daze because a few minutes later I heard Seth yell down the stairs for me again. "Kenzi, are you coming?"

I made my way up the stairs into what appeared to be Seth's bedroom and knocked lightly on the door. "Why do you want my opinion, Clearwater?" I asked from the outside of the door. "My opinion has never mattered to you before, why should it now?"

Seth opened the door standing before me in just tell that he was in downstairs. A smirk crawled across his lips as my eyes widened in shock. "Must you ask so many questions?" he asked folding his arms over his perfectly defined chest. He stepped back allowing me to enter the room quietly and he shut the door behind me. "You asked so many questions, but you don't give me any answers," he whispered against my ear running his finger along my jaw.

My heart was racing in my chest I couldn't get it to stop. Just the touch of his hand alone made my whole body feel like it was on fire. "What do you want to know, Clearwater?" I stuttered out hoping he wouldn't pick up of my nervousness. "I'll tell you whatever you want to know, just please put some clothes on."

Seth didn't say anything he just pinned me to the door closing the space between us and chuckling. "Why do I need clothes Kenzi does me being in a towel disturb you?" he whispered into my ear pressing himself against me. "The thing is, Kenzi we both know you have secrets and we also both know I'm the only one you're willing to tell them to but why is that?"

I tried desperately to get some space between us but no matter how hard I pushed on Seth's chest he wasn't moving. "I don't know why I feel like I can trust you with my secrets," I spat out in frustration. I needed space from him my body wanted him in every way possible and it scared me. "I just don't think you're the type of person to judge people, that's all." I was hoping he would leave it at that but I also knew that this was Seth Clearwater I was talking to he never left anything alone.

My hands were instantly pinned above my head I was trying to break free of Seth's grasp but it wasn't working. "Kenzi I suggest you start talking and tell me what is that you so desperately want but you won't ask for," he said staring down at me. He tucked his index finger under my chin forcing me to look up at him. "Tell me what it is you want it won't leave this room unless you wanted it to, that's a promise," he said still holding my chin up with his index finger.

I rolled my eyes I knew guys like Seth back in Manhattan. They never kept anything to themselves even when you beg them to or they promised that they would. I was still trying to break free of his hands when my mouth decided to betray me. "God dammit Seth I want you to kiss me!" After I realized what I had said my hand broke free of Seth's restraint and instantly flew to my mouth. I wanted to take it back I wanted nothing more than to say I didn't mean that, but deep down I did.

Seth lifted me off the ground so that I was eye level with him. My body had a mind of its own at that moment my leg wrapped itself around his waist so I didn't fall. "I told you earlier Kenzi you'll get kisses when you've earned them," he whispered against the crook of my neck. Was he teasing me? This wasn't a fair game anymore.

My voice was broken as I tried to speak it sounded almost as if I were drunk. "What do I have to do to earn them then? My entire body felt like Jell-O, if Seth hadn't been holding me against the door I'm pretty sure I would've slid onto the floor. "Please, Seth just tell me what I need to do because right now you're driving my body insane and I don't know how much longer I can handle that," I rambled out hating my verbal vomit.

Seth leaned in close to my ear making sure I felt everything including his hot breath running down the side of my neck. I heard a low growl but I thought I was hearing things again. "You're mine Kenzi you just don't realize it yet," Seth said quietly. I couldn't believe he tried to claim me as his property. I'm not anyone's property and I refused to start now. Seth grabbed my thigh pulling me closer to him. "I like you like this, so defenseless against your own desires, it turns me on."

Somehow I managed to drop my leg from Seth's hip and freedom my wrists from his grasp long enough to bring my knee up and try to kick him. "I am not nor will I ever be your property or anyone else's," I spat out angrily balling my fists desperately trying to get away from him before I did something I would regret for the rest of my life. I've been down that road the road if regret, the one where you make one mistake and there is no undo button. I glared at Seth as he is still just in the towel tempting me almost testing me to see how far I'd take myself with him. "If you think you found yourself an easy fuck Seth you're dead wrong I promise you that!"

Seth rested a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down. "Easy, Kenzi I would never touch any woman when they didn't want it," he said in a deep voice. "My parents raised me better than that even when it came to girls like you."

Now he has struck a nerve in a very strong nerve. What did he mean by girls like me? He didn't even know me, or anything about me. Well you know what they say if people assume they make asses out of themselves. "You don't know anything about me Seth so I suggest you stop assuming things before you make an ass out of yourself," I screamed turning to open the door and leave. "Oh and Seth, fair warning if you so much as look at me again the way you have tonight I won't hesitate to sell your mother anything that you've done to me." I said my hand on the door handle ready to turn it when once again Seth had me pinned unable to move my hands.

I was backed up against him again and facing the door. His strong arms held mine behind my back I was completely defenseless against his size and strength. "Now Kenzi, you aren't being very polite," Seth chuckled letting his lips brushed the back of my ear. "What are you hiding? Remember what I said at the hotel, whatever it is no matter how bad, I'll be here for you." I was still fighting his restraints but eventually I had to give up he was just too strong. "Come on, Kenzi it can't be that bad can it? How about this, I'll tell you something if you tell me something in return, do we have a deal?"

I nodded silently unable to really respond. My body was failing me no matter how hard I tried to be independent it wouldn't respond once Seth had his hands on me. "Deal, Clearwater but you better not go back on your word after I told you my secret," I said softly still facing the door. "I kind of came here to hide out from some people in New York. They're bad news, Seth and they wanted to hurt me so I'm hiding," I mumbled hoping that would satisfy him.

I felt Seth's chest vibrate and a low growl rang in my ears. He spun me around to face him picking me up off the floor and wrapping his strong arms around my body. I wasn't sure what was going on but I knew he wasn't happy. "No one will ever hurt you here I promise you that," he growled setting me on the bed. "Is there more that I need to know? Whatever it is Kenzi I mean it I'll protect you no matter what." I looked in his eyes they were sincere most sincere and Jared's were before. This is getting complicated. "Please, Kenzi I'm begging you now, just trust me please," he pleaded never looking away.

I could tell Seth's heart rate had increased and somehow my hand found his gently squeezing it to try and calm him down a little. "I could tell you more, but could you do a favor first?" I asked feeling my face flush in embarrassment. "Could you get dressed? You're kind of making my hormones go off the charts right now, and you and I both know that is not good thing in your mother's house."

Seth chuckled and placed a gentle kiss on my cheek before standing at his full height. "It's good to know you find me attractive and you aren't as innocent as people think," he smirked turning toward the dresser. "So, you have some bad guys after you?" he asked removing the towel from his waist. "What kind of bad guys? What could you possibly done to have bad guys after you where you have to hide?"

I tried to avoid staring at his gorgeous body as I answered his question but I failed miserably. "The Latin Kings, I kind of… well ratted on them and got a few of them arrested," I said with a sigh falling back on the bed.

Seth stared at me confused almost as if you don't believe what I was telling him. "Wait a minute, you're telling me you got some gang members arrested and now they're after you?" he asked pulling a shirt over his head. "Why didn't you tell Jake?"

I covered my face with his pillow sighing into it. "I wasn't about to walk in his house and say, gee, Jake will you hide me because these gang members want me beat up for having them arrested!" I huffed into the pillow throwing it at Seth in frustration.

Seth lied down on the bed next to me running his fingers through my hair. "I'll protect you, I promise. I still think you should tell Jake so he can help too," he whispered softly. "Now I guess this means I have to keep my end of the deal doesn't it? Just promise me one thing, Kenzi, no matter what I say to you, promise me you won't run away."

I stared up at Seth in shock why would anyone run away from him? "Why would I run away? You already promised you protect me and that's more than my brother has done for me since I been here. I promise Seth whatever it is, I won't run from you because you have an arm from me yet," I said turning to face him.

His eyes searched my body I wasn't sure why he was doing that but I didn't mind it either. "Kenzi, do you remember those stories that we were told at the bonfires as kids?" he asked fidgeting with the covers on the bed. I could tell he was nervous but I wasn't sure why.

I moved closer to him putting my hand on his to keep it still. "Yeah, I remember those stories. They used to scare the hell out of me, they still do," I laughed a bit praying he wouldn't pick on me like Jared used to do all the time. "Why are you asking me about those? They're just myths that are elders made up to scare us Seth."

"I wish that's all they were," Seth mumbled playing with my fingers. "Kenzi, what I'm about to tell you is going to sound completely insane. You have to promise me that you won't scream or run away, okay? I'm a werewolf and you are my imprint," he said quickly almost too quickly for me to understand.

My head was spinning now I thought maybe I had hit it too hard on something but the truth was I hadn't even moved. "You're a what? You sound completely off your rocker right now, Clearwater," I said flatly. "Are you high or something? There are no such things as werewolves or anything that was mentioned in those stories!"

Seth didn't bother to answer me instead he went outside and threw a rock at the window when I turned to yell at him for nearly breaking the window I was greeted by a giant wolf. I must be losing it because I saw a horse sized wolf staring back at me. Where did Seth go? Was this a sick joke or something?


	6. Confessions of a Wolf

_Chapter 6: Confessions of a Wolf_

Seth POV

I'd done it I told Kenzi that I was a werewolf; the thing was she didn't believe it. So, I did what any guy in my position would've done, I showed her. I watched from the window outside as her eyes grew with confusion and she backed away from the closed window that kept us apart. I didn't know what to do next. I scampered off towards the words looking for one of the pack members to help me. At the woods edge, Leah stood at full attention tilting her head towards me. I walked towards her knowing she could read my thoughts since we were in wolf form. I hated telling Leah everything in this form I preferred the regular way of communication. Most of the pack thinks that I like being wolf and 95% of the time I do but not tonight because I think I scared Kenzi even further away from me.

Leah licked the tip of my nose I guess she sensed I wasn't okay with this whole imprint idea either. She had been dating the other alpha, Sam before he phased but then he imprinted on our cousin Emily Young. A layout a small whimper not really knowing how to even start this conversation even a wolf form. "What is it Seth? Talk to me you know you can talk to me," Leah prodded like she always does because she's my sister. I didn't want to talk about this any of it but Leah being Leah you have to talk when she wants you to or you'll pay for it later.

I lied down on the damp ground tucking my paws under my massive body, resting my head on Leah. "I showed Kenzi what I am and I think it freaked her out," I said with a small whine. "I told her that she was my imprint and she thought I was crazy so I phased outside the window to show her my wolf form." There I said it I told Leah what she wanted to hear. Now I was probably going to be yelled at for phrasing to show Kenzi what I am.

Leah surprised me with her next move. She licked my head and barked a bit. "Seth, how else were you supposed to show her? There is no book on how to do this stuff, little brother," she said with a sigh. "Trust me, if you freaked her out Jake will know and he'll calm her down. They seem to be close from what I can tell."

All I could do at the moment was whimper because I wasn't sure if I had royally screwed up with my imprint or not. I still didn't understand why the way the implementing is described to me didn't amount to what I feel for Kenzi. I understand that the imprint is supposed to be everything to me but I don't understand why we argue so much and it was beginning to piss me off. "I don't understand Leah, I just don't understand," I muttered burying my face in my paws.

I wasn't far from Mom's house because I was afraid that if I left Kenzi alone something would happen to her if I left her unguarded. A few minutes into my patrol I heard Kenzi screaming like someone was hurting her. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me back to Mom's house, phasing at the door step. "Mom, what's wrong with Kenzi? Is she hurt?" I asked in a rush heading up the stairs straight for the room where Kenzi was staying.

My mom met me at the door of Kenzi's room resting her arm on the door frame. "I don't know what happened, Seth all I know is that she was talking to some guy on the phone," she whispered quietly knowing I could hear her. "Will she tell you anything Seth? I doubt she'll talk to me about personal issues because I'm like a mother for her. She may talk to you because you are around your age and the imprint might help."

I hoped my mom was right as I stepped in the room walking right over to Kenzi's bed and sitting at the foot of it looking up at her. "Kenzi, are you alright? I heard the scream from the woods and I came back to check on you," I whispered trying to remain as calm as possible. I hated the silence that I was given in return for my question.

Kenzi looked up at me it was obvious she had been crying but I wasn't sure for how long. "Yes, Seth I'm fine, sorry to worry you like that," she mumbled obviously hiding something for me. A single tear rolled down her cheek before she could react I wiped it away. "The New York police are looking for my mom, she hasn't been to work in a week and they think something may have happened to her."

My heart sank at Kenzi's confession and I was at an immediate loss for words. I reached out to comfort her but she pulled away turning her head away from me and hiding her face. "Kenzi," I whispered. "Don't you remember what I told you? I'll be here for you no matter what, good, bad and the even the ugly." I wanted to do something anything to make her feel better but the truth was I didn't know where to start.

When I least expected it Kenzi crawled in my arms burying her face in my chest. The feeling of Kenzi laying on me was driving me insane. I didn't want to appear perverted to her but my hormones were taking over. Kenzi must have realized this because a few seconds later she climbed off of me and muttered "Sorry, Seth I'm not usually so clingy."

I wanted to pull her back to me to hold her the way she needed to be held but something stopped me. I took a deep breath trying to calm myself down and running my hands through my hair. "Kenzi, come here, you can lay with me I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable," I muttered watching her closely wanting to pull her back onto my lap more than anything.

Kenzi stared around the room avoiding climbing back on my lap. Had I really made her that uncomfortable? I was new at this I had to admit that to myself. I may have girls falling all over me all the time but I never wanted any of them to lay with me or hold my hand, Kenzi was different. "Are you sure, Seth I wouldn't want to make any of your girlfriends jealous of me," she laughed running her fingers through her hair. "I mean it would seem to me that you have a lot of them. You seem like that type of guy, the type I avoid at all costs."

Was I really that transparent? I hated that my imprint hated me more than she hated anyone most likely. Anyone except her stupid brother, Jared, he has been nothing but an asshole to her. I moved over closer to Kenzi placing my hand on my shoulder. "I don't have a girlfriend, I've never had one. Why would you think that?" I asked honestly curious because no other girl has acted this way towards me.

Kenzi stared out of the window into the dark night not saying much of anything. I wanted to know what she was thinking so badly it hurt. "So, you're just an ass hole to the girls because you feel like it?" she asked blankly. "I would've thought that Mama Sue would've raised you better than that Seth."

I was getting tired of the twenty questions so I decided to ask my own and see if Kenzi liked this game being played on her. I purposely moved over closer to her to get on her nerves. "My mom raised me just fine thank you," I snapped back letting my frustration show. "Besides, you're the one hiding from gang members so I wouldn't talk if I were you!" I knew I shouldn't have said that as soon as it came out but I couldn't take it back.

I felt something hit my face and I instantly knew that Kenzi tried to hit me, luckily it was with the pillow and not her hand. "You are such an ass, Seth I am doing was best for me and you act as if I have a choice in the matter," she spat out fighting back her tears. I hated hearing her sound so sad. "You like to play games on people don't you Seth? I mean there was a giant wolf staring at me a few minutes ago and you tried to claim that it was you!"

Anger started to build up again in my chest, I wondered then if this was karma for me being such an ass to all those girls. "For the love of God, Kenzi do you ever shut up?" I asked knowing she would probably back away from me. I couldn't shut up I kept feeling the urge to smack someone every time I tried to shut up. "What is Kenzi short for anyway? It's such an ugly name!" I snapped not really meaning a word I said about her name being ugly.

What happened next I wasn't expecting at all. Kenzi got off the bed and tried to push me away from her. "Kenzi is short for my full name, Mackenzie if you must know!" She snapped still trying to push me away. "It's not like Seth is the best name in the world either, jackass!" I knew then that I had made a big mistake and I had hurt her feelings.

I grabbed Kenzi's hands holding them still as she continued to fight with me. I had to calm her down somehow I just didn't know how yet. "I'm sorry, Kenzi I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was only joking about your name being ugly," I said hoping that one ease the tension but it didn't. Kenzi kept trying to hit me or do anything to hide the fact that she wanted to cry. "Mac, calm down! You don't need to fight me. I'm probably the only one that has any clue how you might feel right now."

When I called Kenzi Mac she looked up at me with such confusion in her eyes. Without thinking I tilted my head towards her lips to see if she would pull away more. "What did you call me?" she asked placing her tiny hand on my chest. "That's a new nickname for me; I guess it's better than Kenny though." Her hand continued to roam my chest and in that moment I knew I was in trouble.

I stopped her hand from moving and held it with mine testing the boundaries Kenzi had seemed put up. I felt myself starting to lose control of my desires and I hated it. Without a second thought I turned Kenzi and pressed my lips to her forehead. "Why are you such a fighter, Mac? I won't hurt you and I'll hurt anyone who tries," I confessed quickly. I couldn't believe what I just said and I don't think Kenzi could either.

When I managed to get myself under control enough I looked down at Kenzi her eyes were as big as saucers. They were beautiful but I wondered why they were masked by contacts. A small smile crept across Kenzi's face along with a deep shade of crimson. "Thank you, Seth but you really don't have to protect me I'll be fine on my own eventually," she muttered never losing eye contact with me. "You are so confusing to me, do you know that?"

I couldn't help but laugh at Kenzi for what she had just said because in all honesty she was confusing the hell out of me. I picked her up just see what she would do and to my surprise she wrapped her legs around my waist. "I confuse you?" I asked completely stunned by her choice of position. "You confuse the hell out of me, Mac so I guess we're even."

Kenzi squirmed in my arms as if she didn't want to be there but I knew better. "Seth, could you put me down now? I don't need to be falling," she squeaked fighting my embrace. I didn't give in for a second. I liked how I felt, I liked having her in my arms and I wasn't about to let her go that easily. "Did you not hear me, Clearwater? Put me down damn you!"

I backed Kenzi against the wall again moving in close to her so that she couldn't move. I could barely stand the tension in the room anymore I had to do something. "I asked you nicely once, Kenzi shut up!" I barked pressing my lips to hers not really caring about her reaction. It felt like my whole body was on fire and I liked it because now I knew what Jake was talk about. Kenzi was definitely my imprint. I pulled away from the kiss reluctantly I looked down at Kenzi who was out of breath. With a cocky smirk spread across my face I backed away from her. "Wow, sweet cheeks who knew you kiss like that?"

Kenzi turned to walk out of the room not saying a word to me about the kiss we had just shared which surprised me a little. I expected her to throw a fit about taking advantage of her or something like that but instead she stayed quiet and it scared me. "I guess I earned a kiss didn't I?" she asked with a small laugh walking down the hall. When we reached the kitchen she turned to me grinning like a fool. "Not bad for a ladies man, Clearwater. Not bad at all, considering you hate me."

I didn't hate her I was falling for her and that is what I hated. I looked around the kitchen and to my surprise my mom wasn't home. Usually at night Mom stayed home to make sure that I came home from patrol in one piece. She must've gone out with Charlie tonight but I didn't mind because it meant I had a whole house and Kenzi to myself. I snuck up behind Kenzi slapping her ass lightly. "So, you liked the kiss?" I asked completely prepared for the answer to be no.

I watched as Kenzi swayed her hips looking in the fridge, she had the most beautiful figure I'd ever seen. "Yes, I did like it, I won't lie to you, Seth," she said quietly grabbing some orange juice and turning around. "Where are the glasses? I don't drink out of the carton, that's gross!"

I had to chuckle Kenzi was too cute not to laugh when she was blatantly honest. I walked over to the cabinet handing her a glass. "Here you go, need anything else?" I asked just to hear her voice again. I desperately wanted to feel her body against mine again but I knew better than to push her.

Kenzi looked up at me while pouring some orange juice setting it on the table. She continued to amaze me with every move she made. "No, thanks though I think I can manage but if I can I know where to find you," she laughed poking me in the chest. "I do have a question though, what's the deal with this imprint thing?"

I sat next to her at the table trying to think of a way to word what the imprint was so that she didn't freak out. I took a deep breath and pray for the best reaction but somehow I knew to expect the worst. "The imprint just means that I can be whatever you need me to be, a friend, a sibling or a lover," I said with a long sigh. "You have a choice not to accept the imprint also but that would cause the extreme pain because I don't have a choice, you were destined for me."

Kenzi looked at me smiling just a little but a quickly turned to disgust. "You mean to tell me that you and I are destined to be lovers? Are you insane Seth? Is that some sort of perverted joke you want to play on me? If it is your idea of a joke I don't find it funny in any way," she spat at me walking out of the kitchen. "Oh, and Seth if you ever have a chance in hell with me, I suggest you learn how to treat a woman," I heard her say from the stairs.

I followed Kenzi up the stairs pinning her to the hallway wall. "Mackenzie," I snarled pinning her hands above her head like I had done in my bedroom. "If you had no desire for me you would've resisted my multiple attempts to kiss you. You wouldn't have kissed me back,"

Kenzi squirmed against the wall trying to get away from me. "You think you're what I want in a lover?" she asked angrily hitting my chest. "I didn't come to La Push for a lover and I'm not looking for one, so stop thinking you have a chance with me!" I could tell her anger was a mask but the question was why was she so guarded?

I pressed my body against Kenzi making sure that my lips brushed her neck softly. "I'd never be anything you didn't want me to be, Kenzi but earlier you seemed to be enjoying this attention," I reminded her carefully nibbling on her ear. "Was I under the wrong impression?"

Kenzi continued to fight the position she was in but I could tell her heart rate was increasing and she could barely answer me. "It's not my fault that my body has a mind of its own," she said almost breathless. "What does it matter to you if I enjoyed the affection anyway?"

I was trying my best to stay calm but a soft growl escaped my lips. "Don't you understand, Kenzi? I'm your wolf no one else's," I said against her neck. "I could never desire anyone else now, I only see you."

Kenzi tilted her head towards me and pulled my bottom lip in between her teeth. I had to admit that this feeling was incredible. "You're my wolf? So this means no matter who hits on you, you can't do anything about it?" she asked still capturing my lip with her teeth.

I groaned in response to Kenzi's teasing me. "Yeah, I'm all yours, forever and always yours," I whispered against her soft skin. "Can you handle that? I know I can definitely handle you, Mackenzie."


	7. Giving Into Temptation

_Chapter 7: Giving Into Temptation_

Kenzi POV

Being against the wall with Seth was driving me crazy and I was desperately trying to resist any urge to show him that I liked what was happening. My hands raked up and down his chest repeatedly and my breath was becoming erratic. Seth groaned against my neck making it even more impossible to calm down. "Yeah, I'm all yours, forever and always yours," he said seductively. My heart was racing a million miles an hour when Seth asked me the next question. "Can you handle that?"

My mind wanted to blurt out that I could handle anything Seth threw at me but I managed to control myself for a little while longer. "Yes, baby I can handle you," I said with a shaky breath. Did I just call Seth baby? I was still being restrained by his strong arms when the one thing I didn't want to say came out of my mouth. "I can handle anything you do to me but if you don't do something soon I might go crazy."

Seth backed away from me briefly and chuckled tugging at my tangled hair. "Oh really and what would happen if you went crazy?" he asked. The next thing I knew Seth's hands were running along my thigh, I knew he was trying to push me. "I'd love to see you go crazy, Mac." If he kept up his ministrations I would go crazy any second.

I tilted my head back against the wall staring up at Seth with curiosity in my eyes. "You want to be my lover, don't you? I asked as my breath hitched. I was confused by all of this new information I was given. Seth could be anything I needed him to be including a lover. Did I really need a lover right now?

Seth's lips trailed along my jaw and down the side of my neck to my shoulders. "If a lover is what you need and what you want, Kenzi then that's what I'll be," he whispered driving me further into the pool of goo I was becoming. "Just say the word Kenzi and you have what you need."

After a few more long minutes of teasing me Seth released me from his grasp and walked down the hall towards the bathroom. I wasn't sure what I wanted right now but it was nice to know that I had a choice in the matter of my destiny as well as his. "This is so confusing," I muttered heading back towards my room. Once inside the door I closed it and stood there completely in shock. If I had been in Seth's arms much longer I'm pretty sure that we would've gone too far too soon.

I plopped down on the bed staring up at the blank ceiling while playing with my phone and calling Katie. After three rings her voicemail picked up and this wasn't something that should be left on voicemail message. I couldn't stay still and I knew exactly why, I needed pleasure something anything because my body was on overdrive. "Why now? Why him as of all the people in La Push I had to be imprinted on by the one person I couldn't stand?" I said out loud forgetting that Seth was in the house.

A loud growl erupted from somewhere down the hall and I knew instantly that Seth had heard my little venting session. I wondered if I should go talk to him. I didn't have a chance to think about it long before Seth stomped into my room. "If you don't want the imprint that's fine but you don't need to be a bitch about it!" he snapped staring down at me and I hated it. I wanted to take everything I had just said back but Seth didn't give me any time to do that before he disappeared back down the hall.

I followed Seth to his room pushing the door open as he tried to close it. I knew I had screwed up in the worst way possible and I had to fix it. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean that the way it sounded, Seth," I muttered sitting on his bed. "This whole thing is just so confusing me I don't understand it, and I don't do well with relationships at all."

Seth glared at me for a few long minutes before saying anything. "You think that I really want this either? I hated just as much is you do," he snapped with such anger that I was actually afraid of him. I wasn't sure whether I should run or not. Seth's eyes swept over my body again. "If I really had a choice about the imprint that I was given it sure as hell wouldn't have been you!"

I never expected that to be so mean to me even though I knew we didn't get along. Tears streamed down my face as I ran back to my room without saying a word. Once the door was closed I sank down in front of it sobbing uncontrollably. "I should've never come home," I cried hating everything about the night.

A few minutes later I felt someone knock on the door but I refused to move. I figured once they realized I wasn't going to let them in the room they'd go away but I was wrong. Seth's voice was quiet and soft when he finally spoke. "Kenzi I'm sorry, I didn't mean what I said to you. Will you please let me in the room?" He asked playing with the door knob. "I'm really sorry, Mac I didn't mean it honestly."

I didn't move I couldn't because I refused to let staff know that his words actually hurt. "Just go away, Clearwater you made your point, I'm not the one you would've chosen for yourself," I sniffled trying to hide the fact that tears were still falling. "Go find one of your many girls and pick one of them."

The next thing I knew the door I was leaning against was gone. Seth had taken it off the hinges. I fell backwards into his legs with a loud thud. "Kenzi, you can't run away from me even if you tried the imprint bond would bring you back to me," he whispered helping me stand up. "I'm really sorry I'm just missing my dad that's all. I know I shouldn't have taken it out on you and I'm sorry."

If Seth said I'm sorry one more time I was going to scream. I knew he didn't mean it but it still hurt. I wasn't sure how to make him see that I wanted him in my life. I followed the instinct that I always did when it came to guys. I touched his face with my hand or attempted to at least. "I know I haven't let you in a lot, and I promise I'll try more," I whispered softly. "I just have so much to deal with that I'm not used to having anyone care."

Seth picked me up off the ground so that I was eye to eye with him. I felt his fingers wipe away tears that had fallen a few minutes before. "I know that, Mac but I do care," he said pushing a strand of hair out of my face. "We won't always get along you know that, it's already happened. Our chemistry can't be denied sweet cheeks."

I had to agree with him there when we were being civil with each other the chemistry was undeniable. Even at that moment in his arms I wanted to kiss him and never stop. "I know it can't and I don't want it to be, but you have to work with me on this, okay?" I asked against his neck inhaling his scent. "I like when we get along, trust me on that one." I knew I probably would pay for that revelation later but I didn't care.

Seth ran his lips along my jaw line teasing me slightly. "Oh, I do too, baby believe that," he whispered not stopping the trail his lips were making along my skin. My heart started to race again when Seth laid me on the bed. Part of me wanted to stop him but the stronger part was enjoying everything he was doing. "You are so damn beautiful, Kenzi do you know that?"

I looked up at him as my fingers tangled in his hair. "I'm glad you think so, Clearwater," I whispered weakly. My body was going insane now the feeling of his lips across my skin was like a thousand feathers being brushed across it. "Seth as much as I'm enjoying your lips on my skin we really shouldn't do this in your mother's house."

Seth chuckled never stopping his torment on my body. "Shush, Kenzi I can tell you want it or at the very least need it," he said as his lips traveled down to my navel. "Don't try to deny your desire either because I can smell it."

I wasn't about to deny anything because I couldn't even think straight at the moment. My nails started to dig into my thighs in an attempt to control myself. "I do need it but not if your mom is about to walk in on us," I admitted shyly as I felt my cheeks warm over with blush.

Before I realized what Seth was doing his fingers were dancing along waistband of my jeans. My breath caught in my throat and I couldn't help myself from tugging at his hair. His thumb popped the button of my jeans pushing them down slowly. "Are you going to let me help you?" he asked looking up at me through his dark lashes.

My back arched into him as I struggled to answer his question. "Help me how?" I asked feeling slightly embarrassed almost mortified. I knew exactly what Seth meant by his question and to be honest I liked the thought of him helping me. "If you mean helping me in a sexual way, I just barely met you we need to take that slow."

Seth stared at me in disbelief I guess he had never been turned down before. He made his way back up my body stopping just on my lips. "If you're sure that's what you want, I won't force you," he whispered against my neck groaning softly. "I was hoping that you would say yes and give in to the temptation."

My mind was racing with too many thoughts at once and I'm pretty sure Seth knew that. I was scared of being walked in on by Sue or even worse being laughed at by Seth for doing something wrong. I didn't want Seth to move but I knew I had to tell him why I was resisting him. "Seth, do you want to know why I'm fighting you on this?" I asked nervously afraid of his reaction. "I do want to go further than just kissing with you but not yet."

Seth was quick to climb off of me and sit at the edge of the bed. His eyes were huge he looked embarrassed and sad. "I'm sorry; I couldn't help myself, Kenzi. I don't know what came over me I'm not usually so out of line with girls I just met," he stammered nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

I found the incredibly cute that Seth was so apologetic for his actions. He wasn't the only one encouraging how far we went. I was just as guilty as he was but I was probably further out of line. "It's alright, I should've stopped you sooner, I was enjoying it a bit too much to do that," I admitted feeling the blush rise in my cheeks. "I'm just thankful mama Sue didn't come home to find us like that. She probably would have called Uncle Billy him thrown me out before we could've explained."

Seth smiled at me placing a gentle kiss on my forehead before standing up and stretching his long arms. "She would never kick you out she might kick me out though," he laughed as his back popped loudly. "So technically, Mac, you're my god sister? That's just weird, it's almost too weird."

I laughed when Seth realized I'm his God sister falling back on to the pillows. "Well, we don't have to tell anyone about that," I said with a smirk across my face watching Seth intently as he walked back over to the bed. "It's not like you're going to go broadcasting that I'm your imprint anyway."

My body fell back against the pillows suddenly and when I looked up Seth was over my body again. His dark eyes swept down my chest and his lips landed on my neck. "I'd show you off in a heartbeat but you're pissing me off. When are you going to learn to be less of a bitch to me?" he asked resting on his elbows. "You're so damn attractive when you're not being a bitch."

I toyed with Seth's necklace admiring it closely; it reminded me of the necklace I used to wear when I lived here. "I wouldn't have to be a bitch if you weren't such an ass all the time," I said running my fingers along his neck. "Did you make this? It's beautiful I used to have one similar to it before I moved to Manhattan."

Seth chuckled kissing my nose playfully. "Yeah, I made it it's kind of a tribal tradition remember?" he asked running his fingers along my shoulders and over the top of my breasts. "Everyone in the tribe knows how to do them especially the guys. "Don't you remember how to make them?"

I was embarrassed because I didn't remember ever learning how to weave or anything tribe related when I was younger. Jared was the one that showed interest in that kind of thing and he was the one my dad showed everything to anyway. I bit my bottom lip nervously before answering the question. "No, no one ever taught me how to weave and crafts like that, Jared knows though," I admitted feeling very ashamed. "I was an embarrassment to my dad I guess he never showed me any of those things."

Seth ran his fingers along my jaw line looking up into my eyes. "I'll teach you, Mac if you have the patience to learn. I'll teach you anything you want to know," he whispered against my ear. "All you have to do is ask."

I felt a shiver run down my spine in response to Seth's touch. I wanted to test the boundaries of our relationship but I also knew that couldn't happen in his mother's house. My body was responding on its own I felt like I had lost complete control. "You want to teach me what I don't know?" I asked in an attempt to distract myself from what I really wanted to do. I felt my breath hitched in my throat as I struggled to get the next few words out of my mouth. "By all means, Clearwater, teach me all you know and maybe I can teach you a thing or two."

I expected Seth to fall over in shock but instead we were kissing intensely as my legs wrapped around his waist. A loud groan was followed by my movements which told me Seth was enjoying every bit of the attention. "Damn Kenzi, are you trying to kill me?" he asked fumbling with my t-shirt desperately trying to pull it over my head. "We won't be able to stop much longer if you keep this up."

The thing was that I didn't want to stop for anything, I wanted to give into the temptation that Seth was offering me. My fingernails raked down his chest and a strangled moan escaped my lips. "What if I don't want to stop?" I asked curious for his answer. "I thought you wanted me to give in to temptation?"

To my surprise Seth pulled away from me and got off the bed standing in front of his dresser. I tried not to act hurt by this and somewhat offended but I was failing miserably. Seth looked at me in disbelief. "Kenzi, I do want you to give in to temptation with me but not until you're ready for that," he told me sounding irritated. "I may be an ass but I'm not that bad, not even to you."

I nodded completely silent I was afraid that if I spoke I was sound like an idiot. I very carefully climbed off of Seth's bed and walked back to my room. I was humiliated and embarrassed that I'd lost control of myself that easily. Could I even go that far with Seth? Would I ever be able to trust another man? I guess my body made up its own mind for me tonight when I was ready to give into temptation.


	8. Dumb Moves and Wolf Fights

_Chapter 8: Dumb Moves and Wolf Fights_

Seth POV

Tonight's events had my hormones in overdrive and I could barely stand it. Kenzi was more than willing to go further than making out if I had let her. A big part of me wanted to but I knew she wasn't ready no matter how hard she tried to convince me of that. She went back to her room silently after I told her that we wouldn't be going any farther than kissing tonight. I felt bad about the way I had treated her which confused me. I have always snapped at girls when they get on my nerves and not once have I felt bad about it, until a few minutes ago.

Guilt ate at the pit of my stomach as I lied on my bed staring up at the ceiling knowing Kenzi was most likely upset with me. I didn't know how to handle her and I couldn't ask anyone because no one knew Kenzi anymore. Everyone on the reservation still thought of Kenzi as this young girl that followed Jared everywhere. I didn't know what to do so I lied on my bed for hours praying that somehow I would figure this out. I heard the front door open followed by footsteps I sat up slowly knowing it was probably my mom but instinct took over and I went to check Kenzi's room.

I very carefully opened the bedroom door hoping I didn't wake her up and crept by her bed. She was still wearing the clothes she had an earlier that night, she must've fallen asleep in them. I gently lifted her off the bed cradling her to my chest as I pulled the covers down with my free hand. Laying Kenzi back on the bed I gently removed her shoes and took her hair out of the ponytail. I was praying that she didn't during all this because if she had that would probably start another fight. I shouldn't have cared so much about her but I couldn't help it. "Silly, Kenzi," I mumbled putting her jacket on the floor. "You are so damn beautiful and you can't see that."

Kenzi stirred just as I was about to leave the room. "Seth, is that you?" she asked with sleepiness still in her voice. I turned to face her and smiled slightly, mentally lecturing myself for waking her. "Do you need something? I'm cold; do you have another blanket I could borrow?"

Kenzi didn't need a blanket if she would have just let me lay on the bed with her. I walked back over the bed and pulled the covers around her like my mom used to do when I was a kid. "Is that better?" I asked watching her teeth chatter. "Damn, Mac you really are cold! Are you sick or something?"

Kenzi shook her head and reached for my arm wrapping her tiny fingers around my wrist. She was curled up into the fetal position before she answered me. "The heating vent is broken, I couldn't feel anything coming out of it earlier when I was standing over it," she mumbled through chattering teeth. "Maybe I should've gone to Jake's house tonight."

Without thinking I scooped Kenzi up into my strong arms and carried her to my room. Once inside my bedroom I flipped on the light and gently placed Kenzi on my bed. Her streaks of blond hair mixed with brown and a few black strands sprawled across my pillow. "You can sleep in here I'll sleep in the living room," I told her pulling off her sweatshirt again. "I'll look at the heating duct tomorrow so the next time you sleep here you won't freeze."

Kenzi tugged at my arm gently blinking a few times against the harsh light overhead. I was beginning to wonder what she wanted because it was starting to feel like a game of Ping-Pong when it came to her. Her tiny hand was not letting go of my wrist and a small smile played on her lips. "Please stay with me Seth, it's too cold and I'm scared," she whispered nervously. "You don't have to once I get used to the sounds in the house, I promise."

I climbed into the bed leaving enough space between us in case I got accused of doing something I shouldn't be. I watched her sleep wondered why she was so afraid to sleep alone and why she would act as if she hated me one minute but the next need me sleeping beside her. It must've been hours that I laid there watching Kenzi's chest rise and fall with every breath she took. Around four in the morning she stirred again whimpering softly as tears ran down her cheeks. My hand brushed the tears away and I softly woke her up. "Kenzi, hey Kenzi, it's all right you're safe now," I whispered softly not to scare her any more than she already was. "It was only a dream, Mac, I'm here."

Kenzi sat up fighting my embrace and quickly wiped her eyes of any remaining tears. She looked embarrassed that I had caught her in the middle of a nightmare. I wanted to ask if they happen every night but I knew she was too mortified to answer me. Kenzi slid as far away from me as possible pushing her body against the wall. "I'm sorry that I woke you it won't happen again," she mumbled fiddling with the covers. "I can go sleep in the other room if you want."

Silently I pulled Kenzi against me not caring if she fought me on it. I wanted her to feel safe with me, with everyone. I watched in confusion as Kenzi's body shook with fear and resented my gentle embrace. Part of me wanted to tell her to stop fighting me but I knew her body would eventually give out to the exhaustion. I hated not knowing what was scaring her so badly but at the same time I didn't think I wanted to know. "Whatever is scaring you can't hurt you here," I whispered trying to keep her body from shaking even more.

Kenzi stared at me in disbelief shaking her head repeatedly. She turned in my arms so that she was facing my chest. "Seth, I don't want to be afraid anymore, but I don't want to talk about it either," she mumbled tracing her fingers along my abs. "Could you kiss me again? Your kisses relax me," she said blushing against my chest.

I smiled and thought Kenzi had lost her mind but she was serious. "You're serious?" I asked feeling tingles run up my spine. As I moved in closer to Kenzi's lips she giggled which made me wonder if this was a trick. "Are you sure this is what you want? I don't want to feel like I'm pushing you into anything."

I didn't hear a response from Kenzi instead she kissed me with such intensity it took my breath away. After she pulled away from me I chuckled as she flashed her beautiful smile. "Does that answer your question, Clearwater?" she asked with a hint of her smart ass attitude. "I didn't think I would leave you speechless."

I nodded silently almost embarrassed by my inability to speak. My hands traveled up Kenzi's back pulling her closer to me and kissing her with the same amount of passion she showed me. I didn't want to stop but I had a feeling if we didn't we'd regret it later. "We should probably stop before it goes too far," I mumbled against her lips reluctantly. "I don't want to though; it's rare you're nice to me."

Kenzi his eyes darted to mine and anger flashed through them. She climbed off of the bed without saying a word to me at first. I was beginning to worry that I had screwed up again because it was more than likely that I had. Kenzi turned to face me from the door folding her arms over her chest. "I was trying to give you the benefit of the doubt for once," she spat at me placing her hand them the doorknob. "Just forget I asked you for anything!"

I watched as Kenzi walked out the door feeling like a complete idiot for my behavior. I wanted to follow her but I knew better she needed time to calm down. Imprinting is not easy or fun for me sometimes I wished that it didn't exist. I waited for a while to see if Kenzi came back but nothing happened. I walked down the hall to the room where she was supposedly sleeping and found it empty. Panic started running through me when I realized that Kenzi wasn't in her room. I frantically ran down the stairs calling my name. "Kenzi where are you?" I called out hoping she was just in the bathroom or the kitchen. When I got no answer I became even more worried than scared. I looked out the window and noticed footprints in the mud. Kenzi had left my house without me in the middle of a rainstorm. I ran out onto the porch hoping I would hear Kenzi close by. "Mackenzie, are you out here?" I listened carefully but all I got was silence for an answer.

The rain was pouring pretty heavily and it was cold out with the wind blowing angrily against the side of my house. I grabbed my shoes and took off running toward Jake's hoping to find Kenzi sitting in his living room. I pounded on the door not caring that it was quarter to six in the morning. My fists rattled the door as I yelled for Jake to open up. "Jake, open the door we have a problem," I said listening to thunder clap in the sky. "Kenzi is missing Jake, please help me!"

Jake opened the door staring at me in disbelief. I knew I had woken him up but I didn't care. "Seth, what do you mean Kenzi is missing?" he asked moving aside so I could come in the house. I could feel my whole body shaking but not with anger it was with fear. "Kenzi is your imprint, Seth how could you lose her?"

I was asking myself the very same question when Katie walked into the room. I sat on the couch with my head in my hands knowing that this was my fault. "I don't know, Jake we fought again and I thought she had just walked out of the room," I said honestly hoping I didn't get a lecture. "There are things you don't know, Jake there are some pretty bad guys after her. If she gets hurt I won't survive!"

Katie sat next to me on the couch rubbing my back gently. I knew she was trying to calm me down but it wasn't working. "Jake, what's he talking about?" she asked glancing up toward Jake's massive figure. "I just got a call from Kenzi few hours ago, she seemed fine."

Jake fumbled with the phone and called Billy while I sat there feeling helpless. "Dad is Kenzi bear with you?" he asked watching me closely. I waited for any clue that Billy had seen Kenzi, but by the look on Jake's face the answer was no. "Well, Seth just woke me up and said she took off; let me know if you hear from her." Jake hung up the phone and shook his head making me lose my composure and breakdown.

Katie just held me as my body shook with emotion. I didn't know what to do, I felt like a little kid again who had just lost his father. The front door opened making me turn my head and see Jared standing with Kim grinning from ear to ear. He walked in and sat beside me, the smirk never left his face. "What are you smiling about?" I snapped pushing him backwards. "Your sister is missing and you come in here grinning like a fool who just got some? Some brother you are!"

Jared's eyes filled with panic and he slammed me against the wall. I didn't want to fight him but I knew that it was inevitable. His hand gripped the collar of my shirt pulling it upward almost choking me. "What did you do to her? Where is my sister?" he snapped not giving me any time to answer him. "I swear, Seth if she is hurt in any way I'll make sure you don't see the light of day."

I smiled at Jared pushing him backwards once more. My anger was building and he hit the wrong button with me. "You have no room to talk, Jared! You've treated Kenzi like shit since she got here," I screamed infuriated by his accusations that I had put Kenzi in danger. "If you're so worried about your sister help me look for her!"

Jared was just about lunge for me again when Jake's front door opened and Leah screamed. My head turned in Leah's direction and I saw her carrying Kenzi in her arms. Leah sat Kenzi on the couch walking over to both Jared and I slapping us hard. "You two need to learn how to get along, Kenzi needs you both and you're fighting like children!" she screamed watching Kenzi carefully.

I knelt beside Kenzi checking her over for injuries and brushing her wet hair out of her face. My arms instantly wrapped themselves around her trying to warm her up. "Where did you go, Mac? You scared me half to death," I told her inhaling the scent of her hair.

Kenzi looked up at me then gently brushed my lips with her finger. "I'm sorry, I thought I was irritating you more than anything so I went for a walk," she mumbled avoiding Jared's eyes. "I got lost in the woods, I slipped on some leaves. When I looked up at giant wolf was standing over me, growling at me."

I had a feeling that I knew who the wolf was from the look Jared was giving me. I held Kenzi close to my chest, removing her damp jacket and handing it to Jake. "What color fur did the wolf have?" I asked quietly. "Did the wolf hurt you or anything?"

Kenzi shook her head and grabbed my hand giving it a light squeeze. "The wolf had brown fur, that's all I really remember," she told me shaking slightly. "I didn't do anything, Seth I promise."

I nodded clearing my throat and shooting glance at Jared he was about to have the fight of his life. "I know, Mac I know," I said setting her down with Katie. "Stay here with Katie; I need to talk to Jared outside. I'll be right back!" Before my anger could get any worse I bolted out of the house. Jared followed close behind.


End file.
